There is a finite number of different baggage sizes and shapes manufactured making it almost impossible to identify a particular piece of baggage by its size or shape from among the many pieces of baggage in a transportation baggage claim facility. The number of exterior colors and exterior covering patterns for baggage is also limited making baggage identification by color or pattern difficult. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to identify baggage at a baggage claim facility without relying on the size, shape color, or other physical attributes of the baggage.
Numerous tags exist to be tied to a piece of baggage for identification. Some tags are business cards or address cards that are unique to a person. Other tags are pictures or photographs of a person for positive identification. A problem with tags and labels is that they are physically small requiring a person to get close proximity to the baggage to read the card or recognize the picture or photograph because physical attributes of modern baggage are insufficient for identification. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have an apparatus and method for identifying particular baggage at a baggage claim facility at a distance without relying on the physical attributes of the baggage, and for positively identifying particular baggage in closer proximity.